I Make Her Happy?
by Nordryd
Summary: **AppleDash Oneshot** Applejack asks Rainbow Dash to watch over her house while her family goes out of town for the Apple Family Reunion. While Rainbow Dash is at the Apple's house, she discovers something of Applejack's that changes everything Rainbow ever knew about her. Something that could change their relationship forever. (Written in one hour totally impromptu.)


"Thank ya kindly for doin' this, Rainbow," Applejack said, standing outside the front door with her bags. "I know it was last kinda last minute. These Apple family reunions don't happen that often."

"No prob, AJ," Rainbow said, leaning on the doorframe.

"The list should be on the table. It's only for the weekend, so y'all shouldn't have to do too much. I think you can handle it," Applejack said with a smirk.

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to?" Rainbow remarked, making Applejack chuckle.

"Applejack!" called Apple Bloom from outside.

"Alright, I guess it's time ta hit the road," Applejack said. "Don't burn the place down."

"I'm not Pinkie Pie, AJ," Rainbow said, making them both chuckle. "Have a safe trip."

They shared a one more parting hug before Applejack picked her bags up and headed out to the car with her family. Rainbow waved as the Apple family drove off into the distance, and disappeared over the horizon.

Rainbow walked inside and closed the door. She went over to the kitchen table to check her list of chores.

Normally, Rainbow wouldn't be one to spend her weekend doing chores, but anything for a good friend. Besides, it was only for a couple days.

As much as she and Applejack butted heads, Rainbow would do anything for Applejack. She didn't know why, but when Applejack asked her to watch over the house for the weekend, she almost felt obligated to accept. Not because Applejack forced her or anything, but because she felt this urge within herself. As much as they argued and competed with each other, Rainbow's pride just didn't exist when she was with Applejack. She just had that effect on her.

Putting those thoughts aside, Rainbow got started with her work for the day.

* * *

All Rainbow had left to do was some dusting around the house. She didn't realize how long this would take. The sun was already going down, and she hasn't been to the soccer field today to practice. Oh well. She'll just have to double up tomorrow.

All that was left was Applejack's room. She walked in, and immediately tripped over some clothes lying on the ground. Looking around, she noticed how dirty her room was. Clothes were everywhere, and her bed was not made. Not that Rainbow really cared. Her own room really wasn't any better.

She began dusting around the dresser when her eye caught something. On top of the dresser was a brown notebook with a graphic of three apples on it.

Rainbow raised an eyebrow as she opened the cover. The first words she saw were:

 _ **Dear Diary,**_

Rainbow immediately closed the cover, and stifled a laugh. Applejack has… a _diary_? Of all her friends, she seemed least likely to have something like this. She would expect Rarity or Fluttershy to have something like this, but not _Applejack_.

Why would Applejack leave her diary here? Why didn't she bring it with her? And if she didn't want to take it with her, why would it be out in the open like this? Applejack knew Rainbow would be working around her house, right? There didn't even seem to be an attempt to conceal it in any way. It was right there in plain sight of anyone who walked in.

There were too many questions, but Rainbow pushed all of them out when she realized something. There was nobody home. She was all by herself… with Applejack's diary.

A devious smile came across Rainbow's face. She looked around herself to make absolutely sure she was alone, and picked up Applejack's diary, swapping it with the duster in her hand.

She chuckled to herself as she sat down on the bed. As much as she shouldn't be doing this, she couldn't resist. Her curiosity was too strong to fight. She smiled as she opened it up to the first entry.

 _ **March 20th,**_

 _ **Dear Diary, I know I seem like the least likely to have something like this, but I'm giving it a try. A way to express the feelings I don't want to share with anyone. I'm usually a pretty confident person, but even someone like me has things she doesn't want to share with just anyone. My name's Applejack, and I'm a farmgirl. I'm in high school, and I love hanging out with my friends, and playing bass in my band. I love spending time with my family, and working on the farm. Nothing makes me feel better than an honest day's work.**_

 _ **I'm not really sure what else to say, so I'll leave it at that for now.**_

Rainbow chuckled. What did Applejack have to be insecure about? She seemed like such an open book with nothing at all to hide. At this point, Rainbow's curiosity was off the charts. What was so weird that made Applejack acquire a diary? What was so weird that she felt she couldn't talk about it?

And March 20th? That was only a month ago. She hasn't had this diary for very long at all.

Rainbow turned the page to the next entry, eager to see what Applejack has been hiding, if anything.

 _ **March 24th,**_

 _ **Dear Diary, I'm not sure if I'm supposed to enter something every day or not, but I know something happened today that I was a little embarrassed to talk about with my friends. I was walking around school with my friend Rarity, and for some reason she had a lot of guys approaching her. I mean, she's a very beautiful girl and all, but it was just one after the other. Guys approaching Rarity definitely isn't a new thing, but today it was non-stop. But that's not why I was uncomfortable. All the guys that talked to her didn't seem to pay any attention to me. They didn't even glance. One of them even bumped into me like I wasn't even there. I'm not saying I want to be barraged by flirty guys all the time, but… am I beautiful? At all? I'm not one to become insecure about anything, but today it just got to me.**_

 _ **I'm not girly at all like Rarity is, and I'm not into the romantic stuff, but I'm still a girl, you know? I'm not invisible. Am I pretty at all?**_

At first, Rainbow thought there was just going to be some gossip or something in her diary. But no… she felt insecure. _Applejack_ felt insecure.

"AJ… of course you're pretty…" Rainbow murmured.

This was almost heartbreaking to read. There was a lot more to Applejack than Rainbow thought. Was Applejack really that sensitive underneath that tough exterior?

Rainbow turned the page to the next entry.

 _ **April 4th,**_

 _ **Dear Diary, this is so embarrassing to think about, even here. I just need to get this out in some way. I don't know what my friends and family would think of me if they knew. I have the most understanding friends ever, but we've never brought up this topic at all. How would they react if they knew… my barn door swings the other way.**_

 _ **I've known this about myself for a while, but I can't come to terms with telling my friends. Even more so because of… who I like. What if they don't think like I do? What if I lose them as a friend? That thought is just too much to bear.**_

Rainbow's eyes were wide. She's still in the closet? Everyone knew Applejack was big tomboy, just like Rainbow, but this?

Why would Applejack be so embarrassed about this? Rainbow certainly didn't think any less of her after this revelation.

Rainbow continued reading.

 _ **April 12th,**_

 _ **Dear Diary, I want to talk about someone today. Someone who is very special to me. I've been keeping this bottled up for too long. I need to get this out in some way.**_

 _ **Remember when I said I swing the other way? Well, it's not only that. I swing the other way for one of my closest friends. We butt heads all the time, and she can annoy me to no end, but at the end of the day I still have these… feelings. I can't help it. She's just so strong and confident. So independent and practical. So fearless. She's amazing at guitar and singing. She's always there to help her friends when they need it. Including me.**_

 _ **Shucks, I sound so sappy. But she just has that effect on me. When I'm around her, my pride is gone. I can't help it. She… makes me happy. Whenever I see that rainbow hair, I can't help but smile.**_

Rainbow's heart stopped. She closed the diary, soaking in what she just read.

There's only one person in the whole school with rainbow hair. Only one person she butted heads with more than anyone else.

Applejack had… a _crush_ on her? All this time?

"I… I make her happy?" Rainbow murmured.

She opened the diary again to continue reading. Turning the page, she found the current entry wasn't over.

 _ **Her rainbow hair… her big magenta eyes… that smile which shines brighter than the noon sun… gosh, I'm getting so sappy. I want to tell her how I feel, but it's such a huge risk. What if she doesn't feel the same way? What if she doesn't even swing in the same direction I do? What if I lose her as a friend? I'm a strong person, but I don't think even I would be able to handle that. She's so important to me, and I can't lose her. I think it's best if we just stay friends. For the sake of our friendship, and for the sake of my sanity, it would be best. But I do know that Rainbow Dash will always mean the world to me. I just wish I was as fearless as she was so I could tell her how I truly feel.**_

Rainbow actually shed a tear. This _entire_ time, Applejack has been interested in her.

She couldn't read any more of her diary. After these revelations, she felt guilty for going through her best friend's private archives. And reading about how sensitive her best friend is, and about her insecurities was too heart-wrenching, even for someone like Rainbow Dash.

"AJ… I had no idea…" Rainbow murmured.

Rainbow laid back on Applejack's bed as her thoughts filled with images of the farmgirl. Her forest green eyes… her long blonde hair… her smile, bright enough to illuminate a whole city… how could Applejack be so insecure about her appearance? Of course she was beautiful.

Not only her appearance, but just Applejack in general. She had the most adorable southern accent. She was the most hard-working girl she's ever met. She was so strong and confident, and an amazing friend. She could never tell a lie, and was so dependable. And it was always exciting to watch her play bass. A great bassist, and an amazing singer.

No matter how much they argued with each other, and no matter how much crap she gave her, at the end of the day, Rainbow couldn't deny her feelings either.

"Applejack…" Rainbow murmured.

There was a whole new dimension to her best friend that Rainbow, and all her friends as well, were completely oblivious to. How was Applejack able to keep all of these emotions inside her? How long has she felt like this?

So many questions were running through Rainbow's head in a melting pot of happiness and heartbreak. She looked out the window to see just a hint of the sun over the horizon. She needed to get home before it got too dark. She put the diary back where she found it, and proceeded to head home.

As she walked home, a smile graced her face, and never waned as her thoughts filled with images of a beautiful farmgirl.

* * *

 _TWO DAYS LATER_

Rainbow perked up when she heard the locking mechanism on the front door turning. She glanced out the front window and saw the Apple family standing outside. The front door opened, and in walked everyone.

"Rainbow Dash!" a familiar southern accent called out.

"Hey, AJ!" Rainbow said, walking to the front door to greet everyone. "How was the trip?"

"It was great!" Applejack said. "Would y'all mind helpin' us with our things? Then we can talk."

"No prob," Rainbow replied, smiling.

Rainbow helped the Apple family with their luggage. It was only a weekend's worth, so there wasn't a whole lot to carry, making for a quick job.

"Thank ya kindly for takin' care of the house, RD," Applejack said. "Y'all sure did a great job."

"It was nothing, really," Rainbow said. "Hey, AJ, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Sure, RD. What is it?" Applejack asked.

"Um… can we talk _alone_? In your room?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack raised an eyebrow, and Rainbow could make out a slight shade of red on the farmgirl's cheeks.

"Uh… I guess that'd be okay," Applejack said.

The two of them walked up to Applejack's room, closing the door once they arrived.

"Wow… I don't remember the last time my room was this clean," Applejack said.

"I figured you wouldn't mind," Rainbow said.

"I didn't think you'd be one for cleaning," Applejack said.

"Well… no… but this was different," Rainbow said.

"How so?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow rubbed the back of her head. "Cause… it's for someone I care about."

Applejack's eyes widened. "Huh?"

Without another word, and without warning, Rainbow pulled Applejack into her arms, and planted a big kiss on the farmgirl's lips. Applejack remained stiff for a few moments before she slowly relaxed in Rainbow's embrace with a low moan, wrapping her arms around the athlete's neck.

Rainbow's heart melted upon feeling Applejack's lips. Even more so when she reciprocated her embrace. Her lips were sweet like pie, and the air was filled with the aroma of apples. The two of them quickly found their way to the bed. Rainbow pinned Applejack down with no struggle from her as their lips remained locked. It felt like years of pent-up emotions finally being released, channeling through her lips like magic.

What lasted only a few seconds felt like an eternity to Applejack and Rainbow. After their explosion of passion, they pulled away. Their faces turned from one of lust to one of shock and awe.

"Where the hay did _that_ come from?" Applejack asked.

"You left your diary out," Rainbow said with a grin.

Applejack's face flushed bright red. "Y-Y'all went through my diary?"

Rainbow chuckled as she got off of the farmgirl. She took a seat beside Applejack as she sat up.

"Yeah… I went through it. I'm sorry, I couldn't resist," Rainbow said. "I didn't think you of all people would have a diary."

Applejack sighed. "Some things are just hard to talk about with friends and family. _Private_ things."

Rainbow bit her lip when she noticed a subtle sneer in Applejack's eyes.

"AJ, I'm sorry for peeking, but why would you even leave it out in the open like that in the first place?" Rainbow asked.

"I forgot to pack it," Applejack said.

Rainbow's expression soon sombered. "AJ, are you really _that_ insecure about yourself?"

Applejack sighed. "I don't even know why I feel like this. I haven't cared about my image before, so why do I now? It's just… I ain't invisible."

Rainbow pursed her lips at seeing Applejack practically break down in front of her. This wasn't the Applejack she thought she knew. This was a whole new dimension to her.

"I know how you feel," Rainbow said. "Sometimes when I'm with Fluttershy or Pinkie Pie, they get all the attention. One person even asked Pinkie if I was her boyfriend."

"Did they now?" Applejack asked.

Rainbow nodded. "I just feel so out of it sometimes. I'm still a girl, right? I don't mind being called pretty every once and a while. Not mistaken for someone's _boyfriend_."

Applejack's hand found Rainbow's knee. "Sugarcube, you _are_ pretty."

Rainbow's heart soared. "Really?"

"Course y'all are," Applejack said. Her face flushed a bright shade of red. "Aw shucks, listen to me."

"AJ, don't think like that," Rainbow said. "If it's any consolation, I really liked reading your diary entry about me."

Applejack's face reddened more. "Did you?"

"I didn't know you thought about me like that," Rainbow said.

Applejack smiled, brushing her hair behind her ear. "So… do y'all feel the same way? I mean… we did just…"

"Yeah, I know," Rainbow said, feeling her own cheeks redden a bit. "I do feel the same way, AJ. I swing the exact same direction you do."

A big smile grew on Applejack's face. Rainbow couldn't help but notice how cute the farmgirl looked when she blushed. It didn't happen often, but when it did, it was adorable.

"You're still in the closet too, huh?" Rainbow said.

"Yeah," Applejack said. "Y'all are too? I wouldn't think someone like you would want to hide anythin'."

"I was thinking the exact same thing when I was reading your diary," Rainbow said.

Applejack chuckled. "I still can't believe y'all read my diary."

"Are you mad?" Rainbow asked.

Applejack said nothing, but instead gave Rainbow a kiss on the cheek, making her heart melt.

"How's that for an answer, sugarcube?" Applejack said.

Rainbow couldn't help but smile. She felt her cheeks heating up, and heard Applejack giggling.

"Y'all are so cute when you blush," Applejack said. This only made Rainbow blush harder.

Rainbow decided to return the favor, kissing Applejack's cheek. She pulled back to see a big smile on Applejack's face.

"AJ, did you know I think you're beautiful?" Rainbow said.

Applejack's eyes went wide, and the biggest smile grew on her face.

"Y'all think so?" she asked, blushing profusely.

"I really do," Rainbow said, placing her hand on Applejack's knee.

Applejack placed her hand on top of Rainbow's, squeezing it. Rainbow stared deeply into Applejack's forest green eyes, entranced by their beauty. Applejack's gaze never waned, staring into Rainbow's eyes. Nothing else mattered. To Rainbow, Applejack was the only thing that existed. Their feelings were finally out there, and it was wonderful.

"So what does this mean for us, sugarcube?" Applejack asked.

"I'm still your friend, AJ," Rainbow said. "There's more to Applejack than I realized, and I want to get to know her for who she really is. And… I want to be more than just your friend." Applejack's eyes appeared to light up, making Rainbow smile. "Let's come out together. Whaddya say, AJ? You and me."

Applejack was silent for a moment, but a devious smile soon came across her face. She threw her cowgirl hat aside, got up, and quickly pinned Rainbow down on the bed, climbing on top of her.

"I thought y'all would never ask, sugarcube," Applejack said, planting a passionate kiss on Rainbow's lips.

Rainbow melted underneath Applejack's toned, muscular body as her lips caressed hers so perfectly. Their lips molded together like two pieces of a puzzle. The farmgirl's aroma was intoxicating, and her lips sweet like pie. She felt all of Applejack's passion pouring through her lips into hers, exciting her heart with every passing second. Rainbow lifted her hand to brush Applejack's silky, blonde hair, and used her other hand to caress her toned waist. She felt Applejack move her body in rhythm with her hands. Exciting her even more, Applejack began running her fingers through the athlete's hair, eliciting involuntary moans.

As they kissed, Rainbow felt something within her. Something she very seldom felt. _Beautiful_. She felt beautiful. All thanks to Applejack.

 _Her_ Applejack.

* * *

 **This is a random idea I had for one of my favorite MLP ships, so I decided to go with it. This was written _totally impromptu_ , so forgive me if it sucks. I figured writing something like this might help with the depression spell I'm going through right now.**

 **Don't forget to leave a review letting me know what you think! All reviews are _greatly_ appreciated.**

 **Peace out.**


End file.
